


Obi-Wan's Birthday Gift

by Nisha_A_Halim, TaraAzzan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisha_A_Halim/pseuds/Nisha_A_Halim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraAzzan/pseuds/TaraAzzan
Summary: Anakin comes up with a gift for Obi-Wan's birthday.





	Obi-Wan's Birthday Gift

Obi-Wan's birthday was coming up and Anakin was busily working on what he thought would be the best gift Obi-Wan had ever received.

"Yes it's quite done" he exclaimed happily to himself. "Now I just have to get it to play on holonet on his birthday and all will be perfect."

Anakin danced off to do just that.

* * *

 

"Obi-Wan you just have to see what's playing on the holonet right now!" Anakin almost dragged Obi-Wan to where he could see it.

Obi-Wan stared in growing horror at a holo imaged of Anakin singing a strange song started across the holo screen.

 

_You know Luminara and Windu and Qui-Gon and Anakin,_

_Ahsoka and Bant and Siri and Fisto;_

_But do you recall the most famous Jedi of all?_

_Obi-Wan the greatest Jedi had a very shiny blade_

_And if you ever saw it, You would even say it glows._

_All of the other Jedi used to laugh and call him names,_

_They never let poor Obi-Wan join in any Jedi games._

_Then one foggy Coruscant Eve, Yoda came to say;_

_"Obi-Wan with your blade so bright Won't you defend the Republic to night?"_

_Then how the Jedi loved him as they shouted Out with glee:_

_"Obi-Wan the Greatest Jedi, You'll go down in history."_

 

"How do you like it?" Anakin asked. "I wrote the words all by myself. It's name is 'Obi-Wan the Greatest Jedi'."

"It's nice Anakin" Obi-Wan replied through gritted teeth.

Obi-Wan was quite sure that he would never hear the end of this.


End file.
